dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rossweisse (Midnightverse)
Rossweisse is one of the main protagonists of Highschool DxD as well as one of the protagonists of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. She was formally introduced in the chapter Maiden Fury; Birth of a New Eden. Rossweisse is one of Issei's girlfriends. With the help of Irina, she managed to secure her place in Issei's new harem. History (Mostly the same as Canon) Rossweisse was raised in the countryside by her grandmother, Göndul, as both her parents are warriors who serve the Norse Gods and rarely come home. While still a child, Rossweisse went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's magical crest, but she wasn't able to inherit it for some reason, and her cousin ended up receiving the position as the family head instead. As a consequence of trying to make up for her perceived shortcomings in magic, Rossweisse's school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life and looked down on her classmates that rarely spent any time studying, which contributed to Rossweisse's rapid grade skipping through high-school and college and her degrading nickname, "The Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend." While in college, Rossweisse wrote an essay about Trihexa but never published it. Regardless, she is considered to be a sought-after expert on the creature by Qlippoth. At some point before the series, she was appointed as Odin's bodyguard. During her time with Odin, Rossweisse was basically used as a maid by Odin, taking care of him during his trips, supporting Odin with his daily life, despite her small salary, and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyrie who called her Odin's "Servant Girl". At some point during her time serving Odin, the Einjerhar Sigurd, and the Arch-Valkyrie, Brynhidlr took pity on her and took her under their wing. Brynhildr was the one who taught Rossweisse most of the magic she knows today. Appearance Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens. She has long silvery-white hair with aqua blue-colored eyes. Rossweisse is normally seen wearing a cheap plain red jersey. When she is at work, Rossweisse wears a dark grey business suit and skirt. Her battle attire consists of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. In the Azazel Cup, Rossweisse dons a white cloak that covers her face. Underneath, she wears a black high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles. Personality Rossweisse is all in all a very serious person. She takes her job as a sister and member of Eden Squad very seriously. Rossweisse also has a penchant for buying very cheap items that are for sale causing Issei to call her the 100-yen Valkyrie. As a result of her serious and business-like personality, Mitsuki has often dubbed her as the diplomat of Eden Squad often leaving her to be the one to discuss serious matters with important figures. Rossweisse is extremely quick to anger when made fun of for her lack of having her own hero despite having Issei as a boyfriend causing Issei to come to her aid. As a result of the bullying she received from her fellow Valkyries, Rossweisse is extremely insecure about her abilities as a fighter and as a girlfriend for Issei, something he has comforted her on many times. Rossweisse seems to have a low tolerance for perversion with the only other person she doesn't mind it from is Issei Hyoudou. When she is around him, she partakes in the events she frowns upon. Unlike when she was sharing him with the rest of the ORC, following Issei's break off from them, Rossweisse doesn't have to compete for Issei's heart as Irina is more than willing to let her have a piece of it. Trivia *Rossweisse cannot handle alcohol. *Rossweisse has been noted to bear an eerie resemblance to Grayfia Lucifuge due to their hair colors. Navigation Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils